Fallen Dragon
by AkaneKitanna
Summary: Someone smile at me...Just awhile for me. Grasp my hand and make it alright. Kill me in every way. It'll be okay… Kill me and hate me...and cast me from your heart. Please destroy me completely and tear this [me] apart! Someone smile at me...Just awhile for me. Grasp my hand and make it alright.
1. Author's Note

~Hello, _AkaneKitanna_ here! First of all, I just wanted to say that I got inspired to write an Akatsuki no Yona (Yona of the Dawn) after a dream I had and some doodling in my notebook. I also noticed that there aren't many Yona fanfictions so I was like, "why not write one?" and so here we are!

I'll try my best, so please don't hate me if I get anything wrong. I only own my OC and my plot, everything else belongs to Kusanagi Mizuho. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or feedback, please don't hesitate to comment. Oh! And I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be able to update since this is still a new thing for me and I have other fanfics going on at the same time. Hopefully, I can update at least once a week and so we'll see how that goes.

The main site I use to update is Wattpad, so check there too if you haven't seen an update in a while!

Thanks for reading this very long author's note of mine! I promise the next ones won't be so long! And without further ado, here's _Fallen Dragon_ ^_^


	2. Character Profile

꧁A/N: The song above is the english cover of Bernkastel's image song (from When they Cry anime)

꧁Name: Satori (korean for understanding or enlightenment)

꧁Family:

Yu-Hon: Father

Yong-Hi: Mother

Soo-Won: Twin Brother

King Il: Uncle

Yona: Cousin

꧁Description:

Satori is a tall girl with only a slightly feminine face, despite being a girl. She has long, dark blonde hair that is tied into a loose ponytail using a golden ornament which reaches her waist. Her bangs are like her twin brother's, parted in half with some strands that are longer and wavier than the normal cut. She dons a simple white robe with red cherry blossom accents held by a purple and yellow sash under a mauve overcoat with purple hemlines. Like her brother, she also has bright sea green eyes.

꧁Personality:

Satori is kind, gentle, and a friendly person, who is always seen with a calm demeanor. Despite being composed most of the time, she drops moments of naivity and acts childish whenever she sees fit. She is very insightful and proves to be mischievous when she is determined about something, often setting up pranks to run away or for her general amusement. Whenever her and Soo-won feel like it, they switch clothes and identities for fun which always works because Satori can mimic Soo-won's voice perfectly and vice versa. That's just the general gist of her personality. I hope you read more to discover the nuances of her personality.

꧁Past:

Not telling! Read to find out! :D

꧁Fun Facts:

~She has a habit of changing the topic if someone notices her lies or questions her intentions (like her twin).

~Soo-won and Satori are often mistaken for each other due to their near-identical looks. They used to dress up as each other and fool the servants at the palace.

~Only those close to the twins can tell the difference.


	3. Prologue

Darkness has fallen upon the land.

The blood of the dragons will revive once again,

and the ancient pact will be kept.

When the four dragons are gathered,

the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken,

and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last.

꧁꧂

It always begins and ends the same. The darkness, the shadows, the smoke, the flames.

And him.

Hands pressed tightly holding his sword, blood dripping onto the expensive carpet. He gazes into my eyes, his expression vacant, dampened by an eerie, peculiar melancholy. This feels all too familiar.

"I will set things right," his voice determined, but muffled by the smoke in the air. "No matter what."

My gaze drifts down to stare beneath him, the king's lifeless body on the floor. My body freezes, no doubt terrified from seeing death up close. No matter how many times I see it, the shock comes all the same. I suddenly can't breathe. Hyperventilating, I hold my chest in pain and the flames engulf the floor, leaving me to fall in the endless darkness. Wind screeching my name and an eerie voice that always calls out to me in whispers.

Free me...

Free me...

Free me...

...

...Satori


	4. 1: Reunion

Edited: 4/3/18

꧁꧂

Footsteps and clattering of metal could be heard down below a rather...interesting group of individuals- a group of seven individuals, all armed in some way, shape, or form. Ready for war with banners hoisted, the army's march in the ravine was one of conquest and power- a march towards the dawn of a new age. Unaware of the group watching them, they continued their way.

"Princess Yona, it's time to depart" addressed a man in royal blue, approaching a cloaked figure, a quan dao spear in his hand. His face was indifferent, seemingly awaiting the figure's next orders. His eyes though sharp were gentle towards their leader. His trained grip on his spear spoke for his expertise and ability to stay on guard even in the most unlikely of situations.

"It is cold here," replied the figure, though it was easy to discern that the cloaked individual was, in fact, a girl. The girl appeared to be in deep thought as she stood overlooking the army below. A breeze swept through the mountains, blowing her cloak outwards and revealing a bow clutched in her hands. Her slippers were worn, but showed signs of being treated with care as was her weapon.

"It does border the mountains," replied the man, bowing his head slightly. The strange group of people shadowed by the rising sun readied themselves for the impending journey. Even though there faces could not be seen, they appeared to be in good spirits as one of the small ones with wild hair jumped up and down. The others assumed their carefree pose and personalities.

'Back then, I had no idea it was so cold outside the castle,' thought the girl. 'And that things would turn out this way...' The wind continued to sweep the valley, carrying magnolia flower petals in its caress. The scent was fresh and contained a floral aroma, one that reminded the girl of a certain pair of twins.

'Soo-won'

...

'Satori.'

Elsewhere, both twins gazed at the clear blue sky. One reminiscing of days long past and the other fixed on the unsteady future. Though the flowers bloomed with a sweet, welcoming fragrance, the chill that swept them carried a sense of longing. Such things conflicted with one another, such people conflicted with one another. But all were greeted with the same similar bouquet that were different to each beholder.

꧁꧂

-Earlier-

꧁Satori's POV

Birds were chirping in the distance, seeming to weave a melody of sounds. Amongst the bird's melodies, I could hear the faint sound of a flute and the cheering of people- seems like the king's speech is going well. The surrounding foliage was enough to conceal my figure, lying in the grass beneath an ancient tree. I wasn't necessarily allowed here, I knew. After all, this tree was planted in ceremony to the great dragons. Its branches easily covering the small garden below, its no wonder this place gave refuge to so many small critters. The morning rain had past and the soil was moist from the humidity in the air. My clothes would probably get a bit dirty, but I didn't care. I'd much rather lay out here than staying cooped up all day doing who-knows-what.

Butterflies of all different kinds fluttered in the magnolia flowers around me. One in particular, a golden monarch, fluttered around me. I reached out to it, surprised to see it perch on my outstretched hand. It's antennas flickered, its eyes staring into mine.

"Huh, you're a brave little butterfly, aren't you?" I asked. "what possessed you to come over here?" My questions would always remain unanswered. After all, a butterfly can't answer back. It's strange though. Having visited this garden as a child, I've always encountered this one particular butterfly among its friends. It has come to greet me at this place for years. It's wings were huge, spanning nearly a foot across with teal highlights in its monarch colorings. It's special. There's no other butterfly like this around. It's almost like-

"Oi! Satori! Roll in the mud any longer, and you'll be a real boy in no time," came a teasing voice from the right. I sat up and released the butterfly before turning to the voice I know so well. Hak. My childhood friend.

"Oh? Is that so? What a shame. I wouldn't be able to brag about how I, a girl, beat you in our spars," I responded nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. I've got to make up more lines. I'm running out of counter insults.

"Eh? What are you saying? Even if you were a boy, you're still a short little squirt," he scoffed, "no way you would be able to take me down with a body like yours." I could tell he was just joking. Hak doesn't get mad very easily- in fact, I think I've only seen him pissed off only once since i've met him. "I could beat you anytime- you were just lucky last round."

"Hah, yeah you really could," I drawled out in sarcasm. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Not skipping out on the King's speech are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly in a playful manner.

"Right back at you. You know, you really shouldn't miss out on the ceremony.

"Yeah I know."

"Not good for your tomboy image." He said offhandedly, scratching his neck.

"Again with the image thing, I'll attend it next time. Happy?"

His beedy eyes stared at me. "Hm."

This might sound weird, but despite me being close to Hak, we still have a weird relationship. It goes something like this: he teases me. I tease him back. One of us says something weird and we're both silent... And it's awkward. Usually it ends with me making a fool of myself and talking about the weather or something. Anything that'll relieve the awkwardness really. I know he really likes Yona though. I always catch him sneaking glances at her. But I guess that makes sense, him being her personal bodyguard and all.

"To answer your earlier question, naw, it finished while you were out here napping-"

"I wasn't napping!" I yelled, my face flushing slightly. Why are my cheeks heating up!? It's not even summer yet. Am I getting springtime fever? Ugh, what's wrong with me? "I just got here to get some peace and quiet before my guard duty starts again! Honestly, turn off your guard-Hak persona and give me a break..." I mumbled, not looking at his face. Which would definitely show his stupid smirk.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come on, King Il asked me to take you to Yona. She's really missed you over these past few months."

"Now I think you and I can both agree that who she really missed most was my brother right?"

"..."

Okay, awkward...

"But what about me? Did you miss me? I bet you did, even the great thunder beast has a soft spot right?" I teased, plastering a big closed-eye smile on my face, bumping him with my elbow. Like I said, I kind of blurt out anything when the conversation goes silent.

"..."

Eh?

He sighed as an answer. Did I go too far with this one? I opened my eyes and peered up towards Hak. Did I just make it worse? Even the thought of that brang storm clouds over my head. Ugh, I did, didn't I?

"Come on, slowpoke," he said, ruffling my hair.

'Eh? He's not mad? Awesome! But why isn't he looking at me? And why is he walking so fast? I thought as he began walking ahead fast. He's such a weirdo.

"Hey Hak?" I called. We were walking side by side now, but he was still looking away from me. The corridors of the palace were very long so it would take some time to find Princess Yona.

"Yeah?" he responded, not meeting my eyes.

"Ne, look this way,"

"..."

"Hak, look over here," I repeated, peering closer to his face. My eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Is he hiding something from me?

"No way, tomboy," he responded almost immediately, looking down at me arrogantly. His signature smirk mocking my curiosity.

"UGhhhhh!?" I half-shouted. Just who does he think he is!?

"Yeah," he continued, dark shadows appearing behind him, his smirk growing. "A tomboy like you is sure to get mistaken for a boy sooner or later. I'm just enjoying the 'peace and quiet' I have left before that happens."

'E-eeeehhhhh? Do I really look that bad? I gotta go clean myself up before Yona does! I don't wanna be her doll again! Anything but that! I ran ahead looking for the closest mirror and water source. "Don't use my line against me!"

Little did I know that Hak was still smirking from seeing me panic.

"Oi tomboy! Next time, actually attend the King Il's ceremony instead of going straight to your 'guard duty.' It was meant to welcome you two back after all among other things."

"Agggggghhhhhhh! Not the time Hak!"

"Heh."

꧁꧂

"You look wonderful princess. But um...forgive me, but you should proceed to the courtyard soon..." said Min-Soo, the attendant of Princess Yona. I sat outside, listening in on their conversation. "The royal twins should have arrived this morning."

"No, this isn't right. Hey, where is that chinz?" responded said princess in a hurry. "Eh? Father! What about the ceremony?" she asked King Il, the ruler of the kingdom of Kouka who appeared in the doorway. He glanced over at the once beautiful and clean room now messy with various garments and fabric.

"As you can see, it's over," he smiled at his only daughter. There was nothing in the world that meant the most to him, but her.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry, I..." she responded, feeling bad for missing such an important event.

Hehehe. What she really wants to do is look pretty at the ceremony to get a certain brother of mine's attention.

"Well, no matter. It was merely a formality. There is no need for you to appear before the people," he smiled again. Again with the smiling...

How could he always be so happy? Even Soo-won and I aren't _that_ happy all the time. For some reason, it just doesn't fit well with me that he is able to smile like that. Not when the country is in such chaos.

I can't say that I'm happy that he is living so peacefully nor can I say that I'm angry that he's created this false sense of prosperity in the palace. I would love for Princess Yona to remain innocent, unburdened by the hardship of the world. But something has to change. We can't stay like this forever. The weight of this country's burdens will eventually be too heavy for the Kouka Empire to sustain. Something is going to happen. Something that will make this life collapse.

I just know it.

"Um, father...Isn't there something odd about my hair?" Yona asked, frowning at her unusually red hair. It was different, but nothing to frown at. I think it's kinda cool. I wish I had fancy hair like that. Mine is just a pale blonde.

"Oh? Of course not! Your beauty surpasses that of any jewel-"

"Yes! And my face," she grinned, twirling a piece of her hair, "I believe I was born with a cute face. But why is this hair so red and unruly? Grrr! It won't behave at all!" she yelled, waving her hands around. I sighed. At times, Yona can be so cute and loveable, but at other times, she's no older than a five year old. My, my. When will my little girl become a queen befitting of her stature?

"That isn't true, right Hak?" asked the King, looking for support, simultaneously causing Yona to freeze to listen to our friend's remark. Hak had entered from the door that I was sitting next to. He gave me a look, making a shooing gesture. I glared at him causing him to smirk.

"Yes, King Il," Hak bowed, eyebrow quirked at my unexpected patience. "Who would ever say that the princess's hair looks strange? If anything is not right, it would be her brain."

"Quiet knave!" she interrupted, throwing cup ware, books, food, and whatnot that she could find scattered around the room. Surprisingly, Hak was able to catch every piece of furniture before it could generate a huge mess around the room. Impressive.

"Father! Do something about this impertinent cretin!"

"He's not that bad, is he Yona?" I said, making my presence known. I walked in and picked up the books that Hak was holding and set them down in their rightful places. "I mean some stuff he says holds some sort of truth right? Even if he can be a jer-"

"Satori!" Yona yelled, embracing me in a tight hug. Her perfume and heavy robes suffocating me... _This is why I don't really like nobles_... _Except Yona of course._ "What do you mean?"

 _"_ Oh nothing hime-sama, just that his big head can't put things delicately is all."

"Hah? I would at least say that the princess's red has more character than Satori's dull brown."

"Hey! My hair is a beautiful shade of blonde, thank you very much." I snapped, jerking out of Yona's embrace to glare at Hak.

"Now, now...Hak has been your friend since childhood. And he is one of the five generals who protect this castle. He is the wind tribe's-

"I don't care! If you need guards, pick someone more loveable!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and grabbing my hands. "Pick someone like Satori!"

"Yeah, pick someone who isn't color blind."

"Speaking of lovable...Shouldn't you be trying to look lovable yourself?" Hak countered, making eye contact with me. We both know who he's talking about- it's kinda obvious.

It seemed to take Yona a little longer to realize who we were talking about so I decided to help her out.

"My brother is outside somewhere. If you checked the palace grounds, I'm sure-

"Y-You should have said so sooner!" yelled Yona as she let go of my hands, slid open the door, and ran outside in a hurry.

"-you'd find him out there," I finished slightly surprised by her speed.

"Wow. You've been forgotten... It's okay, come to Hak over here and I'll make you feel better." said person opened his arms with a blank face, beady eyes and all.

"Ughhhh. I'm not a dog...And no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

"Soo-won? Is that why she was so concerned about her hair? But does it matter at this point?" King Il questioned, obviously curious and confused.

Hak took a sip of tea from Min-Soo, "girlish feelings, I guess." He didn't seem to care either way.

"It's called a crush," I sighed. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

꧁꧂

꧁ A/N: Please comment and vote for more! Tell me what you think :)


	5. 2: A Glimpse

Edited: 4/3/18

꧁꧂

~Previously~

"Y-You should have said so sooner!" yelled Yona as she let go of my hands, slid open the door, and ran outside in a hurry.

"-you'd find him out there," I finished slightly surprised by her speed.

"Wow. You've been forgotten... It's okay, come to Hak over here and I'll make you feel better." said person opened his arms in a teasing matter.

"Ughhhh. I'm not a dog...And no thanks."

"Soo-won? Is that why she was so concerned about her hair? But does it matter at this point?" King Il questioned, obviously curious and confused.

Hak took a sip of tea from Min-Soo. "girlish feelings, I guess." He didn't seem to care either way.

"It's called a crush," I sighed. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

꧁꧂

꧁Satori's POV

I glanced back towards Hak and King Il who shared a look with each other...which immediately put me on edge.

Did they know something I don't?

Do they know that something's wrong? That something's not right around the castle?

I'll find out later when they want to let me in on what's happening. Hopefully.

As quick as it was, it was gone the next second. Any common servant would have mistaken that look for a common meeting of the eyes, but I didn't. I knew them too well to overlook it. But I'll leave it alone...for now.

"Oi, Satori." interrupted a husky voice...Hak...who nudged me with his elbow.

"Hm?" I responded, broken from my muse.

"Go follow Yona."

"Eh! Why me? I mean... I know it's kinda my job, but aren't you her bodyguard too?! Don't get lazy on me!"

"She's having girlish feelings. Go help her," he stated simply.

"No!" I smiled. "You're coming with me mister! I gotta deal with it, so you have to too!" I declared, grabbing Hak's arm. He stiffened a bit before I led the way in search of my twin.

My hair trailed behind me in a flowing stream, something that I've always hated and King Il always loved. He said it made me more girly and elegant while I saw it as a nuisance. After all, what good is long hair when it could be pulled in the middle of a fight? It's just not practical and despite all of my protests, everyone insists I keep the length. I kept it gathered with the same ornament gifted by Soo-won to keep everyone appeased.

...

But I guess it's not that bad. Soo-won, Yona, King Il, Min-soo, and Hak all agree that they like it. So I'll keep it...

Not that I'd tell any of them that. They'd never let me live it down.

꧁꧂

꧁Yona's POV

'Soo-won!' My long unruly hair drifted behind me like a flag as I ran, practically announcing my presence running down the halls. Brushing my hair out of my face, I could only repeat the name of my most precious person...

"Princess!" exclaimed the servants as I rushed past them. I couldn't care less though. I have to find him. My most _precious_ person...

Soo-won...

'Soo-won! Kind Soo-won who has been by my side since childhood. My cousin, Satori's twin, three years my senior!'

'For the first time in many years, today I get to-

"Oooof!"

My body collided with something, making me close my eyes and almost fall backward.

"Whoa, there."

...see him!'

"You are as energetic as ever Princess Yona. Why the rush?" he greeted with his kind smile.

"I-I h-heard you arrived... so I-I came here to see you." I responded, flushed.

"My, what a good girl," he said, patting my head which made me blush even more. Please stop treating me like a child...Soo-won.

"Y-You can stay here for a while this time, right?" I asked, glancing around before meeting his eyes. Those kind emerald eyes...So pretty.

"Of course! I came here to celebrate your birthday next week!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms and clasping them, looking up with happiness.

"Wow! You're going to be sixteen years old! You really have grown."

"T-Thank you Soo-won...Umm. I-It's your birthday in a month right? You'll come back, ne? So we can celebrate it together...Satori's too of course!"

"We can have a big celebration and everyone can be happy together! The whole country would have a festival. Wouldn't that-"

 _"That's impossible."_

Soo-won's orbs suddenly grew dark and cold. But there was something else in there too. It scared me. He was looking straight at me.

No.

He was looking past me. At someone I couldn't see.

His orbs held a sort of sadness that was too dark to comprehend. Too deep to find its depth. I couldn't find anything to describe it. I've never seen him look at anyone like that. It gave me shivers.

In an instant, his smile came back and he asked where father, Soo-won, and Satori were before swiftly departing.

I stood there dumbfounded. Was I imagining things? That's not the Soo-won that I know. That expression was gone so quick. It couldn't have been there. I was seeing things. It must have been a trick of the light. Yes...That's what it was.

That's exactly what it was.

꧁꧂

꧁ A/N: What'd you think? Anyone have preferences to who I pair Satori with? :3


	6. 3: Ripples of Dissonance

Edited: 4/3/18

꧁꧂

 _The wish that I desired for so long_

 _Strayed off into the darkness_

 _Can this Endless power realize_

 _The fleeting Happiness that I wanted?_

꧁꧂

The warm breeze of the wind carried the sound of gentle footfalls coming from the direction in front of us. Turning the corner, Hak and I encountered my twin, Soo-won who, might I add, looked ecstatic to see us. Like always, he was wearing the same lavendar garments with his long dark blonde hair secured loosely by a golden ornament. The same as always, the kind and ever mysterious Soo-won. My other half.

"Satori and Hak! Just the people I was looking for," he greeted smiling his gentle smile as always. His robes settling around his form like a protective cape. Much like his appearance, his aura radiated happiness and excitement.

"Oi, Lord Soo-won," replied Hak, staring at my brother with interest. "How was your little reunion with the princess?" he asked in a joking tone though his eyes were inquiring all the same, a smirk playing on his lips. Typical Hak. Always teasing my brother.

I stayed quiet, glancing towards the direction Soo-won came from. Spotting red hair in the nearby garden, I nudged Hak's arm who in turn, lifted his gaze to the same spot. The princess appeared to be lost in thought blushing, no doubt thinking of the person standing in front of us. Soo-won was, after all, her most precious person.

Everyone knew that.

"Princess Yona is radiating as always. She's a little ways behind me by the way. And my has she grown!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together, flowers blooming behind him. Typical Soo-won. Always teasing and gentle.

"True, don't let that go to your head brother," I replied. "Honestly, you sound like her father..." Ugh. "How do you expect to court her with that attitude?"

"What do you mean my dear sister?" he smiled his all-knowing smile at me. "Yona is a ray of sunshine as always."

"Ray of sunshine? More like a ray of terror," interjected Hak. Scratching his head, he thought back to the little furniture throwing scene earlier.

"Anyways, I was just on my way to greet King Il. Which reminds me, Satori." he began, sounding a bit serious at the end of his statement. His eyes narrowed slightly showing that he was indeed serious.

"Hmm?" My eyes met emerald ords. Emerald that I was so used to seeing, that were transparent yet held enough depth to only skim the surface. Being twins had its benefits. For one, we could communicate on a different level than most people. Though we are not telepathic, simple messages and intentions can be easily translated between us.

"It's about Yona's birthday present. Can we talk privately about it?"

"Eh? Why so secretive you two?" asked Hak lazily leaning on his quingdao.

"Just cuz." Soo-won replied, flowers blooming around him again.

"..." Eyebrows quirked in questioning.

"It's okay, It'll be quick. Then, you can have my sis all to yourself after~ he cheered, grabbing my hand and taking off down the hall.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hueuehehehe~"

꧁꧂

~The Palace Garden~

The twins overlooked the koi pond, surrounded by flowers of various origins collected from around the world. The younger dipped her hand in the pond, feeling the water slip from her fingers. The older leaned against the overarching tree that stretched towards the heavens.

The privacy and serenity of the palace garden made this place ideal for small talk and personal chatter. It just so happened to be the same garden that Satori was relaxing at earlier. Although it radiated the same 'peace and quiet,' the garden carried a more eerie atmosphere. As if it could sense the impending conversation.

"Satori"

 _Drip._

"Yes, ni-sama?"

"How have you been?"

 _Drip. Drip._

"Pretty good! I've been beating Hak in recent spars. Oh, and I've learned archery too. Not that you would be surprised though. I've always been the more energetic one. The soldiers practically worship me now! Hah- and they call me th-"

"How are the common people treating you?" Soo-won said, interrupting Satori.

 _Drip. Drum._

"Ummmmm...Same, I guess. But that's to be expected right? I mean, we are twins. And they say that twins are a bad omen. And yeah, one is usually killed at birth but none of that is really true haha," chirped Satori, waving her hands in a childlike manner. "It's just a stupid superstition."

"You can't really believe that."

 _Drip. Drop. Her sleeves dipped into the water, leaving a stream of water to ripple into the pond. Her eyes shadowed by her bangs._

"Hahaha. What are you talking about? Silly ni-s"

"We agreed that we would never lie to each other. Why are you lying to me now? Please don't shut me out," eyes rippled with concern, Soo-won placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. His dark blonde hair hung over his shoulder seemed messier than usual. From this angle, Satori could see that he had not been sleeping well lately. She wished she could do something to help her brother.

"Okay...I-I- t-the- things a little harder to control lately, but I am- no _I'm_ getting better. The constant whispers are annoying, but everything is alright. I promise!" she admitted, holding her brother's hand in affirmation. If false hope was something she could give him to ease his worry, she would do it repeatedly.

Soo-won patted her head, something he knew comforted her. "Okay." She smiled to herself, enjoying the sound of the garden life and being beside her brother. Running his fingers through her pale blonde hair, Soo-won gently undid her golden ornament and braided her hair. Humming to herself, Satori slipped into the routine that the twins did as children. She gathered pieces of flora around her as her brother worked on his project.

Placing a hand woven crown of flowers atop her head, Soo-won bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you. I know it's not easy. No matter what, never stop being yourself Satori. If nothing else, at least remember yourself." He gave her a hug, lingering there for an uncertain length of time.

"...Something is going to happen soon huh?" Her hands clutched his robe, eyes glazed in sadness.

"...Yes..."

"I won't like it huh?" Her voice cracked, sensing the impending collapse of their current life.

"I don't think so," He responded, voice laced with uncertainty and uncharacteristic sorrow.

"Haha," her voice filled with forced happiness. "At least we're all together again. Maybe you can tell me what's happened since you left? I wouldn't mind having story time again. We haven't been able to be real kids for a while ne?

"..."

"Come on...For old time's sake?"

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: As always, please vote and comment for more! Tell me your ideas or just simply let me know if my writing is okay! I just really wanted to get something out there for you guys to read since I've taken a kinda long break. Hehehe. Thank you!


	7. 4: Memories Kept

Edited: 4/3/18

꧁꧂

In the span of time we live out our lives

Calmness sweeps us off our feet

In the end, we're left with memories kept

Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee

꧁꧂

"It's that child again." Villagers in the Kouka Kingdom continued their daily routines. However, some couldn't help but notice the figure walking near them. Like always, they gossiped about a pressing topic in their society- the other twin. Said twin - Satori - was on a stroll around the village, trying to become familiar with what she might one day govern...if she was lucky. She was only thirteen after all. Plenty of time to learn the ropes as the common people said.

However, luck was something she would soon learn was never on her side.

"Which one?" Another passerby asked, a female voice. She was new to the scope of the scene, but quickly grasped the tension spreading to the surrounding villagers. She paused noticing the stares all directed at her. A drop of sweat ran down her temple. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to sneak away from the palace?'_

"That one," reaffirmed the male voice with a slight edge to his voice. Satori quickly wiped it away. _'I can do this. Just look confident. I came here for a reason. I can't get scared now!'_ The sound of laughter came up progressively behind her. Too lost in thought, she found herself being pushed by a sudden force forcing her to her knees on the ground. A quick flash of frustration and irritation showed on her face, to be masked with a calm expression. _'Can't be helped. Whatever. Walk it off Satori.'_ She got up, dusting herself in the best dignified manner she could. Her robes kept their usual sheen, but was noticeably scuffed up by the earthy ground.

"The one with that evil glint in her eye," pitched in an older woman. Satori's eyes widened. ' _Again._ ' Her eyes held a certain poignancy. She continued to scurry through the villagers crowding the markets with haste. She pushed past them, keeping her head down. The girl didn't want to be noticed in the crowd, by the villagers who scorned her or by the guards who would surely be searching for her by now. ' _What can I give to have a little quiet? Don't they ever mind their own business?'_

"How can she bear to show herself?" The girl wasn't sure if the townspeople were still whispering about her. Was it all in her head? Sometimes these thoughts would repeat in her head in a cycle of despondency. _'They see me. The whispers.'_ Satori's breaths become quicker with every thought that came forth in her mind.

"Does the king not know the legends? A child like that..." She stopped in her tracks. _'Too loud. I can't hear myself. Is that my voice?'_ Hands clapped to her ears, ruffling her blonde hair. It was overwhelming. Those constant whispers of her.

'They see you. For what you are.'

"How barbaric! Is this really considered royalty?" questioned a merchant woman. The townspeople stood in shock to the ear-piercing shriek that came from the girl. Every villager that hadn't taken notice to Satori now did. Standing in the middle of the crowd was the girl.

'You can't escape them. Sooner or later-'

"Hush, she might hear you," chided the woman's husband. "You really think she can hear us over that loud voice of hers?"

'they will find you.'

"Stop it," The girl muttered under her breath.

'You can't escape them.' The voices repeated.

"The priest said it. Her birth plagues the royal family," added another. Satori darted out of the plaza, taking smaller alleyways to find someplace. Anywhere.

 _Anywhere not here._

"Haven't you heard? She killed her own mother. Even the earth refuses to grace her. The ground loses its minerals, the plants wither." But no matter where she went, she could still hear the whispers.

"Maybe it's a coincidence."

'Sooner or later'

"No- It's a curse, I tell you! The king should have executed her the moment she was born. As per tradition." With her hands still clasped to her head, she slid down the wall of the alley. Her bangs shadowed her face, but if one peered close enough one would see that there was a steady stream of tears.

"That's harsh."

"I agree. What's one life against the country?" She tried her best to keep a low profile among the villagers, but she guessed that no matter where she went, she would be recognized due to her stature. Hell, even peasant clothes didn't fit her persona. What peasant had such a luxurious life to live among natural perfumes and unblemished skin with the manners of a noble? No matter what she wore, she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Mistakes aren't made. A child like that..."

"Who drains life."

"Like a poison."

"A leech."

"That girl..."

"The twin..."

"Born of misfortune."

"If only..." they concluded.

The sound of doubt surrounded her, leaving her uttering that which Soo-won hated to hear.

'I wasn't born..."

The whispers quieted. The cicadas in June among the passersby near the alley were the only sounds that fell on her ears. Her tears having fallen, her terrified gasp crawled from her throat. A single woman's voice echoed in her ears alone in a faint but hypnotizing whisper. "You can never escape me."

꧁꧂

"Are you just going to sit there and mope for the rest of the day?" asked a voice above her.

Satori lifted her eyes to stare into a familiar set of azure eyes. His sharp eyes entered into a staring contest with her puffy sea green eyes. The terrified, soulless eyes peered into his. It genuinely scared him. Never before had he seen her so helpless and scared. She was Satori. The happy, giggly, confident, albeit foolish little girl who was too curious for her own good. He was at a loss of what to say.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Your eyes remind me of green dangos."

"E-eh?"

"I swear, you should try harder to look cute. People will look at you like your food. Maybe if you-"

"What? Stop it! You're being mean Hak!" exclaimed Satori, who hastily wiped her eyes...thereby, making them puffier. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friend.

"Woah, calm down. I was just joking," he sighed kneeling. He pulled out a jar with a clear liquid. "Here. I got this from Yona. It'll help with your eyes."

Satori continued to rub them. "And stop that! You're making it worse."

"Wait. This is one of those special ointments that's used to make your skin brighter and pretty...Why would you have something like this?" she asked with questioning eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she questioned.

"NO baka! Yona gave it to me when she was on a throwing tantrum." He half-shouted.

"You mean she threw this at you and you decided to keep it," Satori deadpanned back.

"No. She actually gave it to me," the teen said, getting annoyed.

"Why," she shot back.

"..." Hak now visibly irritated continued to stare at her, debating whether she would quit assuming things if he answered her.

"Hello Satori to Hak, why did she give it to you of all people?

"She said it would make me more loveable," he stated, a hint of a blush on his face as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Pffftt...And you believed her?" Satori laughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"No! I thought it would be useful for something else, like now," Hak sighed, scratching his neck.

"Soooooo, you're re-gifting me this...Thanks," she frowned, pouting.

"Be grateful, you tomboy." A tick mark appeared on his head with his signature leer, flicking her forehead in the process.

"Hai, hai. Thank you Hak," she admitted, standing up.

"That's more like it," he declared ruffling her hair and walking away. "Let's go, the princess is-"

"What have I done to deserve such a savior. Coming down to save the day! All hail the glorious Hak! May he-"

"Ughhh. I hate you."

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: Hey guys! Let me know what you think. I'm starting to drop hints as to who Satori is and why her role will start to become more important as the story progresses. Also, I haven't proofreaded too much cuz I wanted to get the update out faster. Let me know if anything's confusing. Thanks~


End file.
